The Hunter's Fall - Damon One shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Sequel to 'Used, Lost and Reclaimed' but can be read independently. - When Rosalyn finds herself being interrogated by the sheriff, she plays the honesty card, and explains just how she came to be a vampire and her relationship with the 'first' Damon Salvatore. - sorry it's not as long as my usual work.


I opened my eyes to a dark room, looking around there wasn't much there just a cupboard, a chair and me – with a throbbing headache. Whomever had the courtesy of hitting me over the head, was a strong son of a bitch. I tried to pull myself free of the ropes that were confining me to the roof but the more I struggled the more my wrists began to burn, meaning one thing – they had vervain. I sighed as I gave up struggling, what a bad time to fall out with Damon, nobody will be out looking for me after I've been gone for a while. I winced as the door opened, the sudden light irritating my eyes, once I got a proper look I realized it was the sheriff. I rolled my eyes I was captured by a woman, a human woman no less, that hurts a girl's self esteem.  
"So you're awake?" she asked stating the obvious  
"Seems that way. Rosalyn Ardenheim, pleasure to meet your acquaintance... sort of, the circumstances aren't great"  
"Sheriff Forbes" she stated, at least she had some manners. It wasn't long until another person entered, a man that I recognized as John Gilbert, Damon had been very adamant that I avoided him like the plague, thank god Ethan had gone to Europe again especially if he was such a nasty piece of work that even Damon was acting cautiously. It took me a moment to realize that he was holding something in his hand, a whip, soaked in vervain no doubt.  
"I want you to tell us the name of the other Vampires" he demanded, this is the first time I've met him and I already want to rip his head off, let's see your magic ring save you after that!  
"Well, there's Dracula... his brides... there's the Cullen family, if you're into that fairy-dust twinkling in the sun crap, personally I think he's a fairy-" I screamed as the whip cracked across my back, yeah that's vervain, the burning sensation lingered on my back "Quick to strike aren't you?" I growled as he merely smirked  
"Answer my questions and I won't strike. Now names"  
"I don't know any. Vampires look human, we can only tell the difference when they tell us, or after tasting their blood." he went to hit me again when Forbes stopped him  
"She answered your question" she glared at him "Why are you here?" she asked me  
"To visit my great niece once removed... on my mother's side"  
"Ardenheim, there's nobody with that name in Mystic Falls"  
"She was adopted, and our name died out years ago" I gritted my teeth as another crack contacted with my back. Tears welled in my eyes as he struck me again, I wish I'd taken up Damon's offer then I wouldn't be in this mess.  
"You're really affected by Vervain, more than other vampires, aren't you" Forbes asked almost sympathetically, she's too nice to be a hunter, it's kind of creepy  
"I blame my diet" I forced a smile which faulted with another lash against my back "Completely human free" I let out a scream as he delivered more blows to my skin, one after another with no interval "You're going to regret that" I growled "Some of us don't take kindly to one of our own being tortured" he was going to hit me again when Forbes stopped him  
"Stop, we're questioning. Not torturing. I can handle the rest by myself. Leave" she stated earning a glare and a huff from John before he reluctantly left.  
"Thank you" I smiled softly, trying to ignore the pain  
"It wasn't for you. He gives me the creeps"  
"He enjoys it. My older brother was the same, tortured vampires every chance he got, then he was killed by one in return."  
"Your brother was a hunter?"  
"We all were, even me. That's why I don't drink human blood"  
"What happened?"  
"I fell in love... what else" I let out a bitter chuckle, "He fought in the civil war, he was turned by a lost love, she went missing shortly after and my father killed her, I didn't know that at the time" I sighed, well my grandfather did help seal vampires in that church "He left a family to follow her, he was willing to do anything for her, his son didn't ever find out what happened to his father, they assumed he was killed in the war. His descendants still live in this town" well sort of  
"What was his name?" I'm pretty sure she knows about mine and Damon's relationship so I guess I could work this a little  
"Did you know that Damon and Stefan were named after their ancestors, the original Salvatore brothers? Their father found one of their father's journals which documented everything about anything, including his sons, they were hero's lost in war. The first Damon Salvatore was the one that I fell in love with."

*~.~*

I ran down the street I wasn't sure where she'd gone but she'd managed to disarm me and render me virtually defenceless. I glanced behind she wasn't there, was she toying with me? I bumped into someone falling over "I'm sorry!" I apologized as I looked up to see a man, he was stunning, mysterious and there was something about him which I couldn't quite place  
"Why were you running so fast? It's rather unladylike" he stated, I huffed as I rose to my feet brushing the dirt from my skirt  
"That is none of your concern!" I growled when I heard a chuckle "You" I hissed as I spun on my heels, raising my fists, I had to protect this guy, even if he was a jerk  
"So you've stopped running, shame I was having so much fun too" she smiled "You're trying to play hero? For a girl you're not very feminine" I heard that man chuckle which really irritated me  
"Shut up, the two of you" I snapped "Look mister I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't give a damn, so leave already"  
"No, he's going to stay right here" she chimed, "After all that's your worst fears isn't it? Losing a civilian during a hunt" her smile turned sadistic, "maybe, I'll kill him first" she started walking to him but I walked in front of him, blocking her path  
"Your fight is with me" I stated causing her to charge at me swinging a punch I ducked under it kicking her in the stomach. She snarled as she leaped at me pinning me to the ground her eyes began to change and her fangs began to become more defined, I tried to struggle against her but she was too strong she was going to feed on me, this was it. I closed my eyes slightly only to hear a scream my eyes flickered open to see a stake through her chest, I pushed her dead body off of me to see that man again, he'd saved me. "Are you a hunter?"  
"I know how to fight if I want to, I don't usually get involved" he shrugged  
"Thank you" I stood up and smiled slightly "I'm Rosalyn"  
"Damon" he smirked as he handed me the stake "You shouldn't hunt unarmed" he stated before walking off  
"She disarmed me!" I yelled after him I heard him laugh as he carried on walking, he was different not from round here, I smiled, I took my lighter burning the corpse before heading back home.  
"Hey honey, how did your hunt go?" my father asked sipping his whisky  
"I had a bit of trouble, but I managed. They seem to be getting stronger" I stretched as I sat the stake in the trunk before getting a glass of water. I stretched as I headed up to my room and dressed for bed, I took my journal and began recording the day's events when he came into my mind, I wonder if I'll ever see him again? "Damon..."

…

The next morning I had to head in to town to get the groceries since my mother was clearing out the attic. I sighed as I paid the vendor, I looked around the market people seemed blissfully unaware of what lurked in the shadows and I have to admit I was jealous, hunting is a handy job but what sort of man would want a woman stronger than him?  
"Well if it isn't miss tomboy" a vaguely familiar voice snickered, I turned to see, him.  
"Damon." I smiled softly for a moment before growling "I am not a tomboy! I can be feminine when I want to be" I huffed  
"That's why you wear men's trousers under your dress"  
"Hey how do you-" I stopped as his face twisted into a smirk, I slapped my forehead "You didn't know" I groaned  
"Well then why don't you prove your femininity and come with me for dinner?"  
"But I barely know you" I blushed as my gaze turned to the floor  
"Well it's a way to get to know each other" I looked up to see an odd glint in his eyes, that same mystery that seemed to draw me in.  
"Alright" I smiled  
"Tonight at eight, the fountain in the plaza and remember feminine" he waved as he walked off leaving me alone with a smile on my face; the clock chimed nine when I remembered I was supposed to be home already.

…

I sat beside my mother as she flicked through a photo album, my mother used to be very pretty even as a girl, genes I didn't get, I got the tomboy attributes.  
"How did you know you loved dad?"  
"I just did" she smiled "Your father and I met during a hunt, we started talking, we had a lot in common and I just knew I wanted to be with him"  
"I see" I glanced at the clock "I should go change" she placed her hand on my cheek  
"It'll happen for you too, you just have to be patient"  
"I know" I smiled as I stretched and headed to my room. I changed into my black dress "this is feminine..." I mumbled but I noticed in my reflection I was smiling but I felt so nervous, the last time I felt this way was my first solo hunt... what have I gotten myself into? I picked up my purse before heading downstairs where my dad handed me a knife "I'm going out for dinner, I don't need a knife" I stated pushing it away as I slightly tripped over my own feet  
"Heels?" he questioned smirking slightly "This is the first time I've felt like I have a daughter"  
"Why is everyone commenting on my gender lately?" I sighed "and yes I am wearing heels, I'm just not used to it yet"  
"More of a reason to take a weapon, after all who's to say whether this boy can even fight"  
"He can" I sighed "I know he can" he chuckled to himself "I'm leaving"  
"Have a good night honey, you deserve a break" my mother smiled as I headed out.

…

I took a deep breath as I turned the corner to see the fountain and Damon who was sat on its ledge, I smiled as I approached him "Sorry I'm late, I'm not used to these shoes" I chuckled nervously as he rose to his feet and smiled  
"Not bad" he offered me his hand "Shall we?" I nodded as I took it and he led me to a small restaurant, it was an adorable little place. We were directed to a table and we ordered our meal  
"This place is nice" I smiled "I never realized this place even existed"  
"It's been around for years, the food is brilliant" I smiled as I fiddled with my dress  
"Sorry, I've never done this before..." I took a breath  
"That's alright. Why don't we start with something we know. You're a hunter right?"  
"Yeah... I never really wanted to be though. That was more my brother's calling, I hated it. I know you probably won't agree but if vampires could find another, less lethal form of food... maybe we wouldn't have to kill them... I mean we could learn a lot from them and they have feelings too" I sighed "My parents would proclaim me a traitor, belittling my brother's memory"  
"You're certainly unusual" he smirked  
"I guess so... what about you? Your family?"  
"I have a younger brother... he was killed helping a vampire..."  
"Oh... I'm sorry..."  
"It's fine... so tell me about yourself" he smiled in a way that made me feel like I could tell him anything and everything.

*~.~*

"So you couldn't tell he was a vampire?" I shook my head  
"No... my father said I was being deceived... maybe I was but not in the way he thought, I'd never felt so safe or secure around anyone... He became my rock."  
"I guess men are all the same... human or not" I chuckled  
"Yeah they're all stuck up and annoying" I sighed "But they still manage to control us" I stretched my back slightly. Being tied up wasn't as fun like this.  
"Did your father find out? That he was a vampire?"  
"Yeah, I didn't believe him – I didn't want to believe him, even when I had my gun pointed at his heart.

*~.~*

"Shoot him!" my dad yelled, he'd already been disarmed and my mother had sprained her ankle, I was the only one with a gun and I was shaking "Shoot him!" he yelled again "He's one of them"  
"Why?" I found my vision blurring because of the tears that had welled up. He just stayed silent and I made my choice, I lowered my gun "Just go..." I mumbled under my breath, quiet enough for only a vampire to hear and in a matter of seconds he'd disappeared.  
"YOU FOOL" My father yelled as he moved towards me his hand striking me across my cheek his eyes glared at me "You are no daughter of mine" and with that he stormed off leaving me and my mother, I collapsed to the floor unable to stop the tears, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me  
"Shh, it's alright" my mother cooed rocking me slightly "Take this" she handed me a small silk pouch "There's enough in there for you to get you on your feet..." she kissed my forehead "I love you, never forget that" then she turned round and walked away.

*~.~*

"Once I regained my thoughts I found myself wandering aimlessly through town, I'd walked all the way to his place, I was angry but I was aching for comfort and when he opened that door I was just overwhelmed, he comforted me in his own way, my mind was only on him, the way he smelt, the way he looked, the way he kissed and touched me, then he broke my neck, turned me. But when I came to, he was gone." I sighed  
"How did you transition if you don't drink human blood?"  
"I did that once... I was very careful... This was during a time when plague and illness was still fairly prominent. I picked an old man, he was on the verge of death... I still remember his face..."  
"You're so... strange, out of all the vampires I've come across... none have ever been so empathetic"  
"That's the problem with a hunter's frame of mind..." I chuckled bitterly "We're naive. Offer humans an alternative food source, you get vegetarians. Humans are just a form of food, we have alternatives. But you just don't accept that possibility... Humans are murderers too, why don't we just wipe all of them out too?"  
"Because they don't all kill!" She protested and I smiled  
"See... how hard was that? All I ever wanted was a normal life, nothing crazy, just me, a man and forever."  
"That turned out well" I chuckled  
"Yeah, well I always seem to get the bad luck" We were interrupted by a knock on the door, I looked up to see Damon slink in, I smirked as he rolled his eyes  
"You sent for me, very cryptic message"  
"Well, I had to be careful, I knew your relationship with Miss Ardenheim here"  
"Right..." he looked over to me, careful not to say anything  
"She knows about my... condition" I stated, clearing things up  
"Ahh... you know she doesn't drink human blood right?" she nodded "I've kept a good eye on her, she's been more useful than trouble"  
"I'm surprised you knew..." she started as she looked over to me  
"I told him after we'd started dating" I winced "It was a make or break kind of thing"  
"She acts more human than you'd think" he groaned, using the same argument as earlier  
"You're sure she's not a threat?" he nodded  
"I'm certain"  
"If I let you go, you'll be kept under observation, you make one mistake, we won't hesitate"  
"To kill me." I finished "I know how it works, I used to be one of you, remember" I forced a smile as she cut me down and untied me, I grimaced at the sight of my wrists, the skin was blistered and raw, as if they'd been burnt  
"You'll have to have a tracker implanted, come by my office tomorrow at 9"  
"How about 10? let me sleep off these burns, it's only fair" she sighed  
"I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with this... I've never tried trusting a vampire before" I saw Damon hide a snicker  
"Don't worry, if I was going to kill you, don't you think I would've done it already? I mean you've been stood an arm's length away from me for a few minutes already" I shrugged  
"I'll keep an eye on her" he lightly placed his hand on my back "Come on" I nodded  
"Thank you Sheriff" I stated as we left her bunker and back to the boarding house.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Damon growled  
"It wasn't my fault! I didn't intend on being captured, it was Gilbert, that son of a bitch threw vervain on me and she hit me over the head, after I stormed out after you were being an ass!"  
"Don't you wish you'd listened to me now? a bit of human blood and that wouldn't have hurt nearly as much"  
"Really? For a near human, pathetic excuse for a vampire, I did alright!" I huffed  
"How the hell did you butter her up so much?" I smirked  
"Pity trip, the innocent sob story, worked a treat"  
"Almost, you still need a tracker"  
"Please, I was around when computers were invented, I can easily override a pathetic little tracer"  
"That's my girl" he smirked, as he caught my lips with his own when his hands slipped down my waist he winced,  
"Yeah, human blood makes you much less susceptible to vervain" I rolled my eyes  
"Guess I'm going to need a hot steamy shower, you going to keep. an eye. on me?" I softly chewed my finger,  
"Well, it is my job" he smirked  
"That it is" I grinned as I made my way towards the bathroom "You coming?" I smirked brushing my tongue along my teeth "After all bathrooms are such dangerous places, I could cause a lot of problems" I smirked toying with the collar of my shirt, within that split second he was beside me  
"Stop being a tease" he whispered as he lightly sucked on my neck "Let's get rid of this vervain so I can punish you properly" I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
